The Raven Sleeping Beauty
by cristina reid
Summary: "You have to help the magic in need." He said lower. "Only when you prove your wishes won't be used selfishly, will you get them." Arthur's been having the same dream for the past four years, since the age of 14. The now 18 year old finds out that they are not just dreams, but a fairytale in the very walls of Camelot's castle. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes! Another story. (rolls eyes) I couldn't help myself!

chapter1

Once upon a time in a far away land called Essetir, a young man lived in the tiniest home ever made. He was very poor, except for having his mother, he considered himself very rich. The young man was a dreamer, and he believed that one day someone would come from a far away land and help the poor in their little town. Little did he know that he was right, but the imposters wouldn't come to help, no. They would come for destruction, and selfish reasons.

The day came and the men took everything that caught their attention; Everything that seemed innocent and unable to care for themselves. Along with these precious families they killed, Hunith was among. Merlin sobbed over his mother's body for the briefest of moments before he was forced to stand, thrown over a horse no matter his struggle, then also taken from the burning town.

While on the horse, the 16-year-old shut his eyes, trying to stop the banging of his head, it helped a bit, but it didn't help for the tears and heartache. The heartache that quickly knocked him to darkness.

A full day, he was out and when he woke, he was brought to stand in front of a sinister looking man. Merlin could feel the hatred in the man's eyes, in his soul. He could see the selfish in the man's face as he walked so they were face to face.

Merlin breathed heavy and loud for all in the large throne room to noticed. He yelped when his hair was grabbed and pulled so his neck showed.

"I wish to have the five kingdoms at my feet." The man said low and dangerously.

Merlin's brows lightly narrowed in confusion. "What?" He gasped when his hair was grabbed harder and pulled more back.

"I have caught you. You must grant me my three wishes."  
Merlin gulped nervously. "It...It doesn't work that way." He whispered. He screamed when he was pushed back and fell down the three stairs leading to the throne.

"It is your duty to grant me my wishes or the consequences may be severe." The king walked down the three steps.

Merlin sniffled and shook his head. "You don't find the magic, it finds you. When it is in need it will come. But you don't just get your wishes!" He yelled and scoot back when the king step over him and pulled out his sword.

The king stared down at the boy.

Merlin stared up with wide eyes. "You have to help the magic in need." He said lower. "Only when you prove your wishes won't be used selfishly, will you get them."

This angered the king. He would not wait until the magic found him, so he decided to keep the boy close. The king used dark magic to bind the boy's soul to the castle. And with the dark magic, came pain. So much pain, the boy screamed, and the audience of Camelot watched at the boy's chest opened, revealing a clear bubble forcing its way out. The bubble floated towards the king who help his hands out openly.

He stared down at the motionless body on the floor then at the bubble where in the middle floated a beating heart. It was then and there that the king decided to lock the boy up in the highest part of the tallest tower in the castle. The king would wait years if he had to.

Wait years he did. The time came for him to find a bride and he did, but soon found out the woman could not bare him the child he wanted. He used dark magic once again, but it didn't go the way he planned. He bride died during the child's birth, resulting in Uther growing with hatred for the magical world. He turned to his most trusted.

"It is important that the boy never wakes. Destroy the heart. I will not have magic destroy my kingdom."

The knight obeyed and had the heart destroyed the only way magic could be destroyed; a sword blazed in The Great Dragon's breath.

Thus, leaving a heartless boy laying in the tallest tower behind chained doors, where he would forever asleep, until the spirit would find the one person to help the magic. The unselfish. Until the one was found, the boy would sleep, in an ageless world.

XOXOXOXO

He gasped and sat up in bed. His blond hair sticking to his forehead and his bed sheets slick with sweat.

"Arthur?"

His royal-blue eyes trailed to the beautiful woman leaning over the bed with worried eyes.

"Arthur, are you ok?"

The blond shook his head once. "The dream." Was the only whispered reply.

Morgana's brows narrowed. "About the boy?"

The blond shook his head again. "It was different this time." He said confused.

"Different how?"

The blond shook his head even more confused. "I don't know. Something about a castle, and a heart."

Morgana nodded. "Well, maybe we can read more on it in the library later. But right now, Uther calls for your princely duties."

Arthur rolled his eyes and threw himself backwards on the bed. "Great." He breathed sarcastically.

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

Arthur stood in front of the tall knight, staring into the dark eyes and waiting for the strike to come. But he'd been waiting about a full minute and was getting anxious. He yelled and swung his sword, the knight almost not having time to block the blow. Arthur sent kick to the knight's stomach, the knight falling backwards and Arthur quickly bringing his sword to the man's throat.

The prince stared down darkly, a small smile on his lips. "You are getting better, Gwaine." The bond looked up to his other knights. "It is not the how hard you deal the blow, but the way you do it." He said loudly, then nodded. "Good job, men."

Arthur turned and walked towards the roll of swords and lay the one he held down. He turned to walk towards the castle, then he saw it; a very thin and pale face staring from the doors, but it didn't look like any ordinary face, it was almost clear, almost unnoticeable. Arthur blinked rapidly and the face was gone. In a mere blink of an eye, the face seemed to walk away.

Arthur quickly ran up the stairs and looked down the hall of the castle to see the face at the end of the corridor; the face with the now visible thin body. Arthur stared and quickly ran forwards.

"Wait!"

Just as he reached the end of the corridor, Arthur bumped into Morgana, nearly dropping her over.

"Arthur!" She scolded. "'I thought you were through this running in the hall phase years ago!" She held her hand to her heart, breathing hard.

But Arthur wasn't paying attention, he was looking down both ends of the hall lined with dark red curtains hanging from the walls, each curtain with a single golden dragon. But that was all that layered the corridors.

"Arthur?" Morgana said worriedly. "A-are you alright?"

The blond shook his head warily. "I'm not so sure." He whispered, then quickly made his way to his chambers.

"Arthur!" Morgana quickly followed.

XOXOXOXO

He had to go to the quickest place he could think of. Being in the castle for so many years, there was only one place he liked the most, and that place was the library. He always liked it here, he could see and smell the books. But the thing he hated was that he couldn't touch them. He frowned sadly and shook his head; the spirit disappeared into thin air.

When he reappeared, he was inside the chambers. He gasped in excitement when he saw the bowl of fruit on the table. Already forgetting his little issue, he reached out to grab an apple; he hadn't seen food in such a long time, and living 18 years with no food, yet not being able to die from the starvation, you forget that you can't grab _anything_. He realized this when his hand went through the apple then through the fruit bowl. His smile faded, his eyes slowly trailing down to his hand. He exhaled a breath. Then the sob came.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur opened the door to his chambers and dropped his gloves on the table, and started pulling off his belt. His hands freezing on his buckle when he heard the light sobs. The prince's brows narrowed and he walked over to the other side of the chambers; looking down he saw a tiny body sitting with its back to his bed, rolled in a ball with the knees to the chest.

Arthur gulped nervously, then cleared his throat, and tried sounding as tough as possible. That didn't stop the tremble from his voice.

"What are you crying about?"

The boy's head snapped up and Arthur gasped, taking a large visible step backwards; The vision of the heart-broken boy from his dreams invading his mind. _The boy pushed to the ground and treated so cruelly. The boy was locked somewhere..._

"I can't take it." A sob.

Arthur frowned in confusion at the response. "Take what?"

"The fruit." The boy gulped. "But I'm hungry."

Arthur's eyes trailed to the table and he made his way over, trying his best to ignore the his trembling legs, and his heart beating too fast. He grabbed an apple. "Take it." He threw the fruit, hoping the boy could catch.

But when the boy's hands reached out, the apple went straight through. Arthur's eyes widen, and they traveled from the fruit on the floor to the boy's still open hands. Arthur took a bigger step back towards the door. "You're a ghost." He whispered.

The boy shook his head and stood on his feet. "No. But he won't let me wake." The boy's eyes widen, and they were frightening sky-blue."Why won't he let me go?"

It was now that Arthur realized, if the boy were a ghost, why could he see him? Why could he see the boy's entire body, when just earlier he saw nothing but clear?

Arthur walked towards the boy, who suddenly took a cautious step back. "Don't be scared." Arthur whispered, but he couldn't be sure if he was telling the boy that, or himself. When he reached the boy, Arthur gulped again, loudly then slowly reached out his left hand.

The boy watched the hand, his entire body frozen while his eyes followed the invading hand. When he felt the hand enter his chest the boy gasped and lightly shuttered.

Arthur's brows narrowed. "You don't have a body..."

The boy stared. "I thought that was obvious."

The prince shook his head. "But you're warm." He said just as confused.

The boy suddenly had tears forming in his eyes. "I told you," He said tiredly. "I'm not dead."

Arthur nodded, even though he didn't quite understand.

The boy let out a shaky breath. "Why won't he let me go?"

Arthur suddenly couldn't breathe right, not enough air was going into his lungs. "Who?"

The boy opened is mouth, and that's when the chamber doors open. They both looked towards the door. The boy gasped and was gone in a puff of clear air by the time Arthur could looked back at him.

"Arthur son, how did the training go?"

The prince only stared at the place where his hand was no longer touching the inside of the boy's chest, but only touching air. He blinked rapidly.

"Arthur?"

Arthur looked behind him and forced a smile. "It was fine." He said, his smile quickly fading again. He looked back at the empty spot. He could hear Uther talking from far away, but there were so much more important things on his mind.

Like, why was he touching the inside of a ghosts chest, but felt pure warmth? Will he ever see the boy again? It was so eerie, but it excited Arthur.

He didn't even know the boy's name.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi all! I saw the reviews and so they made me happy and I couldn't help myself and you make me so happy and I love you all and... *takes deep breath* THANK YOU! =D

chapter3

Morgana was mad, she tried to follow Arthur inside his chambers but by the time she reached him it was to have a door slam in her face. The prince had acted weird, stranger than usual and the woman figured the prince's odd behavior had to do with his dream. Morgana remembered the first time the young Arthur ran into her chambers at the age of 14.

Morgana being 21 then, thought that the boy was just looking for a way to sleep in the bed with her; The teen flirted nearly everyday and always tried to sneak a kiss. But when Arthur started crying, saying he knew an evil king was coming to get him just like he went to get the boy in his dreams, Morgana knew Arthur was truly frightened.

Ever since that day Arthur ran to Morgana's chambers for the next year, but the boy soon became 15 and Uther found out about the situation. He found a way to keep the prince in his chambers no matter how scared he was; Uther had the prince locked inside during the night.

Morgana never liked the way Uther handled the situation, but she had to admit, it really worked. Arthur no longer ran to her chambers and instead slept through the nightmare...either that, or he stood up the entire night which Morgana always said was unhealthy. So to make sure Arthur was ok during the night, Morgana stood in the prince's chambers until he fell asleep. Ever since then, the two always checked if they could find remedies from the library books. In four years, the two royals found nothing to help Arthur nightmares, and instead of getting better the dreams got worse.

Morgana sighed and pulled out four books from the shelves then sat at the small chair near the fireplace in the library and began another day of research.

A few hours later, the bell chimed dinner and Morgana suddenly found herself yawning in hunger. She shut the book in front of her...

"You're very beautiful when you study."

Morgana gasped and quickly stood up from the chair. She stared wide-eyed and stunned at the boy suddenly standing to the left of her. "...Who are you?"

The boy walked forward as he stared down at the book. "Are the books in Camelot fun to read?' He asked, his gaze on the book as if he were a child on Christmas, and not even realizing the woman asked a question.

Morgana gaze down at the book. "Some are, yeah..." She frowned, her eyes quickly trailing back to the strange boy. "You're here in Camelot, you should know by now..."

The boy shook his head and just stared down at the open book with wide and amazed eyes. "I've never actually opened one." He whispered, his fingers grazed an inch over the book barely touching.

Morgana chewed her bottom lip, then she lifted the book. "Here, I'm done with this one."

The boy's sky-blue eyes trailed from the book to the woman's equally beautiful eyes.

"Take it." She said. She frowned when the boy shook his head.

'No, thanks..." When the woman looked at him, he forced a small smile. "Germs." He quickly lied. "No one comes to dust the library and I have a weak immune system."

Morgana nodded but didn't really looked convinced. "Ok... Well, I must be off to dinner. Um...enjoy the... books?" She said, not sounding sure about her question since the boy wasn't going to read anyway. She nodded then made her way out of the library.

She didn't notice the boy's eyes following her, and she most certainly didn't see him disappear into thin air when she glanced back at the boy... At least that's what she told herself on the way to dinner.

A/N:This one is short because it's the second chapter for today =D Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:I will update Arthur's Crush soon, I have the chapter in my head, just have to write it down.

chapter4

Merlin followed the beautiful woman down to the throne room. His eyes darkened and narrowed when he saw a man slouching in his chair with a crown on his head. The man who had trapped him and caused so much misery. When Uther saw the woman walk in, he sat up and smiled.

"Morgana, where were you dear?"

"I was in the library." She sat at the table, and smiled at Arthur, who brought a spoon of soup into his mouth. "Honestly Arthur, where are you manners?" She teased. "Princes don't slurp their soup so loudly."

The prince flicked his napkin at the woman who threw back her spoon.

Merlin laughed at the two play fighting like children, glad no one could see or hear him.

"Enough of the bantering, we have to figure out what to do about the sorcery in Camelot." Uther reached out and grabbed a small loaf of bread. "The demons are coming more and more even with me getting rid of them one by one."

Arthur, Morgana and Merlin all stared at the king, their smiles all faded. Morgana sighed and grabbed a loaf of bread too.

"I don't see what the problem is; Some of these sorcerers you speak of don't even show their magic until you actually catch them and threaten their lives."

Uther stared at the woman. "That's because they are waiting until he opportune moment. Until they are at their full strength."

Arthur shook his head. "You can't prove that, though."

Uther's eyes darkened and trailed to the blond prince who only shrugged.

"Until you can actually prove that sorcery is fully evil you will not have all the people thinking it."

The corner of Merlin's lip raised.

"Arthur, you are not yet king, so I wouldn't expect you to understand."

Merlin's smile faded again and his eyes trailed towards Uther.

"Magic is nothing but a bastard in disguise." Uther snarled. "They don't deserve to live, the lot of them. Men, woman...children-"

"What!" Morgana and Arthur burst out.

Uther shook his head. "It is the truth. Their parents teach them wrongly it is up to us to fix the situation and-" He was suddenly cut off.

Merlin heard the words, he just couldn't believe it. Uther was talking about killing children; Babies who hadn't had a chance to grow. The man was truly evil. And suddenly Merlin felt his chest anger, he felt the need to get rid of the man who'd destroy precious life. There was pain in the boy's head and he had to shut his eyes, but it didn't work. His eyes shot open and his anger struck. He screamed and his eyes turned golden. He watched as the three royals held their hands to their ears and looked around the throne room in shock and surprise.

Merlin saw the fright in Uther's eyes as he stared straight at him; it excited Merlin. He stopped his scream and smiled at the suddenly trembling king. The boy's hand smacked out in front of the table.

Arthur and Morgana were shocked at the sudden screech, it sounded like a dog whistle; A very high dog whistle. Arthur looked at his father, who suddenly stood on his feet and looked around with wide eyes. This surprised Arthur. Nothing ever scared Uther. The prince looked to where Uther was staring and frowned at the empty spot. The prince looked back at Uther, who took a short step forward with narrowed eyes.

Morgana removed her hands from her ears when the screech ended. "...What was that?" She whispered.

Arthur stood on his feet and stared at his father, who stood frozen where he stood. "Father?"

Uther's head slightly tilted to the left in wonder and shock. Arthur looked back to the empty spot near the table. Moragana and he gasped when suddenly, the bowl of fruit was aimed at the king almost striking him in the face, but the king ducked out-of-the-way.

When the man raised his head back up, his eyes had to trail up to the table, up the thin lanky legs and the body where the boy stared down at him with dark eyes.

The boy looked so angry, it spooked Uther to be so close... but wait... the boy was dead! He had the heart destroyed! Why is the boy here... Uther gasped as he thought of something.

"Y-you're a ghost. Y-you're not real."

Arthur looked at Morgana with worried eyes, and the woman shook her head in equal confusion.

Merlin stared down at the king, and suddenly within a blink of an eye a smile appeared on the boy's face. "You can see me." He stated, then slowly kneeled down on the table and crawled over to the king who took a huge step back behind his dinner chair.

Merlin's smile faded again, and when he spoke, it was a whisper. "The magic comes now."

The king suddenly screamed and Arthur's brows raised. Morgana yelped when the king fell sideways and onto the floor.

A/N: He had it coming, lol.  
Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

Arthur was pacing in his chambers for about a full hour when the door burst open and a breathless Morgana strolled inside.

"Uther's having a fit. He's not letting anyone into his chambers except for the physician checking him."

Arthur shook his head confused. "What do you think could have caused this?"

Morgana sighed and spoke lower. "You saw the...bowl fly across the room..."

Arthur licked his lips and stopped pacing. He brought his hands to the back of a seat and stared at the woman.

Morgana slowly made her way over. "Uther won't be letting his law go if the sorcerers keep-"

"It's not magic, Morgana." Arthur said exasperated.

The woman stared speechless.

"I think it's more." Arthur said lower.

"What do you mean?"

Arthur sighed again and walked towards the open balcony doors then stood staring out.

"Arthur?" Morgana slowly made her way over.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but it's the boy from my dream." He looked up wanting to see the woman's reaction. What happened Arthur wasnt expecting.

Morgana started laughing. "What?"

Arthur sighed again and angrily walked over to his bed.

"Ok, ok." The woman gulped and tried to slow her laugh. "Let's say it is the boy from your dreams." She exhaled deeply. "What does...hee want?" When Arthur only stared, Morgana shook her head. "He could be a ghost hunting your dreams and now he-"

"He's not a ghost Morgana." Arthur interrupted low.

Morgana blinked and her brows narrowed slightly.

"He...he... was here." The blond's brows narrowed at how silly it actually sounded coming out of his mouth. But the ghost...of whatever the raven beauty was, was real; Arthur was sure if it.

Morgana licked her lips and nodded. "Ok." She turned half way towards the door and pointed. "I'm...going to get the physician, and he can check you out too."

"No! Morgana?" Arthur ran to her and grabbed her by the arms. "I feel fine. I'm not crazy, ok? It's true. He...he was..."

Morgana stared at the prince as his brows narrowed and he stared into the distance. "Arthur..." She said concerned.

"He's here." Was the low response.

"Arthur, he's no-" She gasped when the blond forcefully turned her to face the balcony where there kneeled a thin body trying to touch a bird on the floor. The bird seemed to be hopping sideways as if it's wing was broken.

Morgana's head tilted to the side as she slowly recognized the pale face. "Arthur...that's not-"

"Sh!" Arthur brought his finger to his lips. "Look." He whispered.

The boy had a smile on his face as his finger went through the small creäture that only hopped around him. He brought his head down to the floor so he was face to face with the bird. He brought his lips together and stuck them out, then gently blew resulting in a whistle escaping his puckered lips.

Morgana and Arthur only stared as the boy leaned back on his heals and smiled wide as the bird hopped onto his palm. Arthur's brows narrowed in confusion. Wasn't it just this morning that the boy couldn't touch even an apple?

Morgana gasped when the boys eyes shined gold. She was about to scream but Arthur slapped a hand over her mouth and only watched as the raven haired boy blew another whistle an inch from the bird. The bird chirped and suddenly flew to the boy's head, chirped again, then flew away happily.

The boy smiled again and waved the fixed-winged bird off. The boy looked down towards the town people and his smile slowly faded into a sad smile.

Arthur removed his hand from Morgana's mouth. "Its him." He whispered in her ear. "He's the one who-"

"I met him." Morgana interrupted lower. She shook her head in confusion. "In the library. ; He... he said that he never read any of the books because..." She turned back around to face the blond prince. "Are you sure he's the boy from your dreams?" She said desperately.

"10,000 percent."

"He is dangerous. Arthur, he has magic and he's a ghost. He-"

"I'm not a ghost."

Morgana gasped and spun around. When she saw the normally sky-blue colored eyes, looking dark blue, they scared her even more and she scoot behind the blond prince, holding on tight to his shirt.

Arthur brought his hand to his sword and slowly pulled it out.

The boy eyed the sword before looking back at the prince's eyes. "You can't kill me." He said surely.

Arthur only stared with his eyes narrowed. "If you can touch a bird, I'm pretty sure my sword can touch you." He brought the sword to the boy's neck. "Now, what have you done to the king?"

The boy's eyes trailed from the sword to the prince. He stared for a short moment before he brought down one finger to the sword, making it glow orange then burst into flames.

Arthur hissed and dropped the metal that automatically stopped burning when it connected with the floor.

"First, your _highness_," He said sarcastically. "I can only touch the bird because he was a creäture of pure heart. Second," He walked closer to the two who took a cautious step back. "I have done nothing to your poor excuse for a king, though I should have. He is nothing but a disgrace to this kingdom and it's people."

"How dare you!" Arthur walked forward but Morgana held onto his shirt holding him back.

The boy sighed low and shook his head then turned around and walked towards the bed. "I should've known you'd be just like him." He said low.

Arthur's face softened and he glanced back at Morgana who stared back with multiple expressions on her face. Scared, angry, even a hint of sadness at the end.

Arthur looked back at the boy. "Listen, we just want to know why you're here? W-who are you?"

The boy sniffled and looked back at the two. "My name is Merlin Emrys. I'm here because I'm trapped. I'm trapped because King Uther destroyed my heart."

Arthur stared confused for a moment before his brows narrowed. "What?" He said low.

Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

"Your father, the king, has my body locked in the castle." Merlin said angry. He tried to hold his anger because he knew that neither Arthur or Morgana knew, since they were not born at the time of his imprisonment. The blue eyes trailed to the beautiful woman. "He's kept secrets from many of his people... his loyal subjects, and yet he seems to have all of their trust." The boy took more steps towards the two royals. Arthur still pushing Morgana behind himself for sheild...just in case.

Merlin's eyes looked towards Arthur. "His son being one of them."

Arthur stopped in his tracks. "What is that supposed to mean? I'm his son, he'll always have my trust."

"Really?" Merlin shook his head. "Have you not noticed the way he takes her under his wing?" He said low.

Arthur frowned more and blinked confused.

Merlin laughed.

Arthur gasped low when the boy disappeared into thin air. He held on tight to his sword and looked around the chambers with narrowed brows.

"He treats you like his own."

Morgana squeaked and spun on her heals to see Merlin standing behind her staring back. Morgana gulped nervously and eyed the boy up and down. When she looked back at his eye, Morgana saw something there. The boy was saddened.

Arthur tried to push Morgana back behind him.

"Wait." The young woman breathed. She gently pushed Arthur back, her eyes never leaving Merlin's as she walked up to him.

"Morgana..." Arthur whispered worried. He pulled his sword out slowly then raised it up ready to strike, should the need come.

Merlin sighed. "I've told you once already, your weapons can't harm me."

"Merlin?"

The boy looked back towards Morgana.

"How long have you been here?" The woman whispered lovingly.

Merlin licked his lips and looked down at the floor in wonder for second before he looked back up at the woman. "16. I've been trapped for 16 years."

"And how old are you?" Morgana asked just as low and carrying.

Again, Merlin licked his lips in thought. "16."

Morgana frowned in confusion, but it was Arthur who spoke up her thoughts.

"You've been trapped since you were a baby?"

Merlin's eyes trailed towards the blond and he forced a small smile as he shook his head. "I was 16 when he trapped me." The boy walked over to the bed, the two royals didn't even flinch this time when he walked past them. "That's why I'm trapped; Because he took my youthful heart and destroyed it."

"You've been 16 for..." Morgana frowned deeper. "Well...16 years?"

Merlin hummed and nodded. "16 years of hell. Of the secrets that no one ever found out."

"Secrets?" Arthur whispered.

Merlin looked back at the two royals. "Like all the women Uther had while he was married to your mother before she died."

Arthur's brows narrowed and he shook his head angrily. "My father wouldn't do that."

Merlin nodded. "He did. I don't know why, she was a beautiful woman just like my mother. Yet he killed her too." He said lower.

"How many women has Uther had?" Morgana asked curiously.

"Morgana!" Arthur scolded. "He has magic, you can't trust him. He may just want us to turn on my father. Remember? He just finished speaking of the trust the kingdom has on the king. He may want that trust gone..." Suddenly Arthur's brows narrowed and he turned back to Merlin. "What do you mean "too"?

"What?"

"You just said Uther killed your mother "too", as in "also". What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean he killed our parents."

Arthur shook his head even more angrier. He opened his mouth but Merlin spoke first.

"He did. Don't deny it, you weren't even walking then. You wouldn't know the horrors I've seen."

"I'm curious, tell me how many Uther had." Morgana said desperately.

"Morgana!" Arthur scolded once more.

Merlin smiled a little. "Arthur may not want to hear, but I see the princess is very curious."

"I'm not a princess." Morgana pouted.

Merlin chuckled. "I think you are." His smile slowly faded. "I know you are. After all, your mother was one of Uther's many women."

Arthur and Morgana suddenly froze in place.

Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

_Ygraine was a beautiful woman. Her curly blond hair was always twisted into what seemed like a flower, only making her seem even more beautiful. Her blue-green eyes matched the soft glow of her skin and her thin figure moved gracefully making every unlucky man to be in the presence of their Queen._

_The woman knocked on her husband's chamber door then entered without waiting a signal._

_"Your majesty?"_

_Uther looked up from the chair he was sitting at and quickly stood up at the sight of his bride. "Ygraine."_

_The woman smiled sadly and ran into her husband's arm sobbing._

_Uther frowned worriedly. "What is it?"_

_The woman sniffed. "The physician has informed me of the results."_

_Uther nodded. "And...?"_

_Ygraine gulped nervously. "He says I will never be able to bare children."_

_Uther's face twisted into darkness. "What?"_

_Ygraine pulled away and walked towards the balcony in shame. "He says my body can not take the pressure of a child."_

_Uther eyed the Queen in disgust. "You do not work properly?"_

_Ygraine blinked then turned frowning. "Excuse me?" She whispered._

_Uther gestered with his hand. "You are a woman, yet you can't produce the heir I desire!"_

_Ygraine blinked shocked. "I thought I was all you desired...?" When she got no answer Ygraine eyed the king up and down. "Do you even love me?" She whispered shocked by the king's sudden heartless behavior._

_Uther turned towards the large bed and stood silent._

_The Queen brought her white-gloved hand to her delicate mouth. "You do not love me." She stated. She gasped then made her way towards the door. When she reached the door she turned slightly. "Why have you made me your Queen if you do not want to be with me?" She said suddenly angry. "Was it for my child? For you heir?"_

_No answer._

_Ygraine shut her eyes and turned back towards the door. "You've taken a love that I could never show anybody else." She reopened her eyes and pulled the door open harshly. "You may be my husband and I may never grow to hate you. But I can never bring myself to forgive you." With that, she left the chambers._

_Uther stared angrily at the table his hands lay._

_Ygraine had locked herself in her chambers the whole day afterwards, crying. Her husband and king betrayed her in a way no one could forgive. She thought they were living happily and in love. But Uther did not love her._

_How could she love someone who did not love her back?_

_She didn't know the answer, but she new one thing, she was no fool._

_She walked back towards the king's chambers. She didn't bother knocking, the king hadn't shown her respect she didn't feel he needed it either._

_The beautiful Queen gasped when she took one step inside and see two bodies on the king's bed; both moving in a very delicate situation, the kind that only the Queen should see her husband in. Ygraine brought her hand to her mouth then took a step back out of the chambers._

_"You will be bare my heir." Uther grunted loudly. The woman under him only moaned._

XOXOXOXO

"The Queen never forgave Uther. But she didn't let him know that she saw that night."

Morgana stared with her mouth open, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Merlin licked his lips and continued. "The Queen was so sad. I hated seeing her like that" He shook his head before a small smile appeared on his lips. "So, even though I knew she couldn't help me, I helped her. While she was sleeping I performed a spell." He giggled with a blush upon his cheeks. "Then she was pregnant." His eyes trailed towards Arthur. "With you. I made it so no one could take her place as Queen because she was too loving. No one could take her place."

Arthur gulped dryly and shook his head in denial. "Are you telling us...that Uther is Morgana's father, therefore she is my sister?"

Merlin nodded. "Therefore she is _THE_ _princess_ of Camelot."

Morgana gasped in shock.

Review Please :)


	8. Chapter 8

chapter8

Arthur asked Merlin to wait on the balcony while he and Morgana talked.

Merlin nodded. "But just so you know, I can hear just as well as if I were in here."

"I'll shut the doors." Arthur tried.

"I can still hear."

"What can you hear through walls?"

Merlin shook his head with a small smile on his lips. "I've been part of this castle for more than 18 years... since before you were born." He shook his head again kindly. "I am these walls."

Arthur stared for a moment before turning back to Morgana who was now sitting in a chair and gnawing at her bottom lip. The prince turned back to the... ghost...? Spirit...?

"You have to understand...Merlin," He gulped nervously. "I...we've been taught all our lives to hate magic and its' wielders." He exhaled. "You can't expect to just come here and tell me that our lives have been an entire lie and for me to just believe it."

"Why not?" Merlin asked quickly after.

"Because if even half of what you said is true you may be wanting revenge on my father for locking you up. Which I haven't heard a motive for, so you have not yet convinced me that he ever did."

Merlin's brows narrowed in sudden anger. "You think I'm lying?" The boy grabbed the top of his too large shirt and pulled it down until his chest was revealed. His eyes watered as he spoke again. "I wouldn't do this to myself!"

Morgana gasped at the large black hole in the middle of the boy's chest where a heart would be.

Arthur's brows narrowed in disgust.

Merlin spoke lower. "Your father took my heart and bound me to the castle so I wouldn't escape. He thought if he kept me close that I would come to him when I was in need."

Arthur shook his head in even more confusion. "W-wait, what are you talking about?"

Merlin sighed tiredly. "When a magical being is in need we go looking for the Unselfish Ones. They are the people who don't care about themselves more than they do those around them. They would even give their lives for people they didn't know. They don't care about money or power. They only want one thing in life; Love." At the word, Merlin's eyes trailed Arthur, who was suddenly speechless and staring down at the stone floor under them.

"It...it doesn't make any sense to me." The blond said low.

Merlin licked his suddenly dry lips. "If the Unselfish One helps the magical being, you get three wishes."

Morgana sat up in her seat. "Wishes?" She repeated low.

Merlin nodded. "We choose the Unselfish Ones because we know they won't use the wishes to disturb the laws of nature. There are certain things we can't do and certain things we won't do."

"I thought that was a genie?" Arthur said confused.

Merlin scoffed. "They're myths: Tales to scare little children into being good for their parents."

Morgana frowned at that.

"Anyways, Uther thought that if he caught a magical being he'd get the wishes." He shook his head. "It doesn't work that way. I tried telling him that you're not supposed to go looking for the being, they're supposed to find you, and after you help them thus proving you aren't selfish then you get your wishes."

Arthur stared at Merlin listening to every detail of his explanation.

Again Merlin shook his head. "Uther wouldn't hear it. He thought that if he took my heart and locked me up in the highest part of the castle that when the time came and I needed help I would come to him."

"But you've needed help this entire time." Morgana pointed out. "You never went to him."

Merlin looked towards the woman. "He is selfish. He fights for himself and no one else."

"Merlin?"

The boy's eyes trailed back to Arthur.

"You said you've seen everything that's happened in the castle."

Merlin nodded.

"Do you know how my mother died?"

Merlin sighed. "I was afraid you'd ask this. I... I was still young, so I didn't know."

"What?" Arthur breathed getting to his feet and staring darkly at the boy in front of him.

Merlin's eyes widen. "I did not know."

"What are you saying?" The prince snarled taking a large step forward.

Merlin sobbed low and tears shined in the edges of his eyes. "Your mother wanted you, Arthur. She wanted you with all her heart."

"What did you do!"

Morgana stood from her seat. "Arthur, let him ex-"

"Quiet!" The prince pointed to the young woman.

"I didn't know that in order for a life to be given one had to be taken!"

"You killed my mother!"

Merlin shook his head. "I walked in the library when she was reading a book on it-"

"Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" Without realizing Arthur swung his sword with all his anger.

"No!" Morgan yelled, but it was too late.

Merlin gasped, his head turned sideways as he tried to escape the blow he knew couldn't harm him. Or so he thought. The boy turned back to the prince and removed his hand from his cheek Merlin stared with his mouth open in shock at the site of the bright red blood. His eyes trailed back up to Arthur.

"You used your weapon in anger." He blinked making tears roll down his pale cheeks. "You're not the one."

Arthur stared at the blood before looking up at Merlin. "It appears my blade can harm you after all." He swung again harder.

"Arthur no!" Morgana yelled.

They both watched as the boy disappeared and the prince's blades swung through thin air.

A/N:Hope this answers a few questions.

Review Please :)


	9. Chapter 9

chapter9

Merlin walked through the halls of the castle. Everybody was sleeping by now, he could tell by the quietness of the place and the moon light that came in through the windows as he passed each of them. He stopped by one of the windows and stared outside, where he hadn't been able to step one foot since his entrapment. He wrapped his thin arms around his just as thin body protectively. Tears blurred his vision and he felt his knees tremble under him.

He really thought Arthur was the Unselfish one. But the prince had used his sword in anger, and the Unselfish Ones would never do such things. Merlin brought his hand to the cut on his cheek and winced at the sting the small touch brought. He leaned closer to the window with his hands on the small sill. His eyes trailed down to the courtyard where a mother and father walked with their little boy, who was hanging from one of each his parents' hands and swinging back and forth. Merlin smiled sadly then looked back up towards the sky where the moon smiled down at him.

Merlin missed those few years he had with his mother. He had memories that no one could take, and that he wouldn't trade for anything. That's why he more pitied Arthur than he was angry at the prince. While Merlin had a few good happy years that were stolen too soon, Arthur had none. Merlin blamed himself for this. He should have practised more and maybe the spell would have gone better, Ygraine would have been alive, and maybe , just maybe the beautiful sweet queen would've talk Uther into letting Merlin go. And maybe Arthur wouldn't be angry, and Merlin would be able to tell the prince about the feelings he's kept for the past couple of years.

Merlin started having feelings for Arthur since the prince was 15 years old. Now Arthur is growing older and Merlin is stuck at his adolescence, still 16 years old and the prince is almost ready to turn to adulthood. His childish decisions all his life were what got him into this mess, now Merlin needed a way out. And maybe it was time for him to be selfish for once and not care about consequences.

The boy turned around and quickly made his way down the hall to his destination. When he reached a double wooden door, Merlin gulped nervously then made to take one step forward.

"Merlin, don't do it."

The boy's head snapped to the left where there stood the beautiful Morgana walking towards him, her dress flew and fluttered flawlessly as the woman finally stood in front of Merlin.

"Merlin, you can't."

"Why not? I've already done everything else wrong. What would one more mistake do?"

"Exactly!" The woman lowered her head as she realized the chambers' occupant could possibly hear everything. "Follow me." She quickly walked to the chamber cross knowing that Merlin would follow. Once inside she locked the door before turning to the boy.

"You say it's a mistake, and that exactly what it is." She said low. "You already know what kind of man he is, Merlin."

Merlin shook his head and turned the other way. "You don't understand."

"Yes I do Merlin! I do!" She said desperately

Merlin looked towards the woman.

Morgana sighed low. "If you give Uther the wishes in return for your freedom, he'll just bring more distress to this kingdom."

Merlin's tears suddenly flowed down as if his eyes weren't just dried. "Do you know how it feels to be trapped your entire life? Live so many years without anyone to talk to. Anyone to hold. I just want to... _feel..._ something. A handshake, a hug... a kiss."

Morgana blinked and shook her head slowly with her brows narrowed in slight confusion. "You've never kissed?"

Merlin scoffed irritated. "I was a child when he trapped me._ A child_. Do you know what that does to a person?"

"That didn't give you the right to kill my mother."

They both looked to the right to see Arthur standing there with his arms crossed against his chest and leaning against the door.

Merlin took a step back cautiously.

The prince leaned away from the door and made his way towards the boy. "You deserved the punishment you got."

"Arthur..." Morgana said annoyed. "Leave him alone."

"No! I'm glad he's trapped here. He can learn to watch as the people live happily as he is miserable."

"Arthur!" Morgana gasped shocked. She turned to looked at Merlin who suddenly had rivers of tears rolling down his cheeks. "He doesn't mean it Merlin."

"Yes I do. But I'm not mad because I already have my revenge."

"Arthur!" Morgana scolded again more angry. She turned back to Merlin when she heard him sobbed loudly. She saw the boy with his eyes shut in sorrow before he disappeared, his sobs still rolling through the air. Morgana shook her head worriedly.

"Do you realize what you just did!"

Arthur scoffed and walked towards the door. "You shouldn't care, Morgana. It's not like he has a heart anyways." Before he could escape through the door though, he was roughly pulled back and turned to face Morgana.

"If he didn't have a heart would he be crying?" She said low.

Arthur blinked confused.

"Arthur, it's impossible for someone without a heart to cry." She explained. "Because feelings come _from_ the heart."

"Morgana, I don't want to hear it."

"Which proves one thing!" The woman said angrily. "If anyone doesn't have a heart, Arthur Pendragon, it's you! You might as well be the one who put Merlin in this situation in the first place!"

"Mor-"

"Shut it! I'm talking."

Arthur blinked taken aback by the woman's anger.

Morgana sighed then spoke in a quieter tone. "Merlin's been trapped for too many years, Arthur. He's hurting."

"He deserves-" He was cut off by a harsh slap to his cheek.

"He helped your mother out of love, Arthur. Can't you see that? Can't you see the love in his eyes. He loved your mother!"

No answer.

Morgana exhaled angrily. "Well, Arthur Pendragon, if you won't help him then I will. Someone has to show that poor boy that there isn't only hatred in the world." With that, she walked out the chambers not looking back.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin walked into the chambers, tears still rolling down his cheeks. He had a perfect view of the chambers and of the sight at the table. Tha man who made his life hell.

Merlin stood tall and crossed his hands in front of him then cleared his throat.

Uther looked up then slowly got to his feet when seeing the boy.

"I didn't come to fight." Merlin said as he slowly walked towards the table. "I've come to make a deal."

The king stared for a short moment before a smile appeared on his lips. "I knew you would sooner or later."

Review Please :)


	10. Chapter 10

chapter10

"I knew you'd come sooner or later." Uther said smirking. He got to his feet and gestured to the chair next to him. Merlin glanced down at the seat, his face lined.

Uther shrugged and hummed low then walked over to the boy, who didn't move an inch. Merlin wanted to show the man he wasn't scared.

"Tell me boy, what is it you want most?" Uther now stood in front of Merlin.

"You know what I want." Merlin said flatly.

Uther blinked and nodded then walked past the boy, knowing full well that Merlin's eyes were following him. "Do you know what I want?" Uther said low.

Merlin gulped nervously.

"Hm?" Uther turned back to face the boy. "Yes. Yes you do." He said lower.

Merlin licked his lips. "You want power over the five kingdoms." He answered.

Uther nodded. "Yes. But...what else?"

Merlin blinked and his brows lightly narrowed in confusion. "I didn't know you wanted anything else."

Uther walked back over to his desk. "I want to make sure that power remains mine. I don't want you to give me my wishes only so that they are taken back from me."

Merlin shook his head frowning in even more confusion.

Uther smiled even darker. "I want to know magic."

Merlin stared for a very long second before his mouth open in a shocked gasp. "What?"

Uther chuckled. "I've seen sorcery and it's wielders. I think it's time I have the upper hand, don't you think?" He dug inside the shirt around his neck and pulled out a small golden key. "For what you want I think my wish is a great gift."

Merlin's eyes teared as he watched the key swing in front of him. "And...this key leads to my..." He trailed not wanting to believe it was that easy.

Uther nodded.

Merlin reached to touch the key, but Uther snatched it away.

"I want my wishes first." He brought the key to swing again, as if to tease Merlin.

Merlin licked his lips nervously. "You must promise me something first."

Uther scoffed and turned. "I think I changed my mind."

"No!" Merlin said quickly. "All I want is for you to promise you won't hurt anybody."

Uther turned back to the boy as he opened a white scroll on the table.

Merlin eyed the paper for a moment, reading the contract he knew Uther wanted him to sign. Merlin gulped and looked back into the man's eyes. "There are consequences for the magic wielders if they use their powers selfishly. " Merlin explained. "Not only can it harm you, it can bring disturbance to the kingdom."

Uther stared annoyed.

"Promise me!" Merlin cried desperately.

Uther sighed and leaned back on the table behind him then held the key in his open palm. "5...4...3..."

Merlin stared down at the key with wide eyes when he realized Uther was about to change his mind.

"2..."

Merlin pointed towards the contract with his finger.

"1..."

A blast of energy flew out of his hand and his eyes turned golden.

A wide smile spread across Uther's lips as he saw the signature of the sorcerer on the contract, meaning the boy couldn't back on his word. Uther could feel the energy blast through the contract, but not breaking it in the process, then the energy hit him straight in the chest.

Uther grunted and fell back against the table the, key falling from his hand in the process. Merlin opened his palm and the key flew to him. He smiled wide and the key to his freedom then turned and ran from the chambers.

The moment Merlin exited the room he passed Morgana, who sighed in relief.

"Merlin, thank goodness. You can't do th-"

"His given me the key!" Merlin said happily as he ran towards the tallest chamber in the castle.

Morgana frowned worriedly. "Key? What key?!" She yelled as she ran after him.

Merlin walked as quickly as he could with the same smile on his face. "I can finally get inside my body." He said happily.

Morgana shook her head. "Merlin? Merlin wait!" She tried grabbing his arm but her fingers went straight through the ghost-like boy. She sighed and followed him up a large flight of stairs.

"Merlin? Merlin you have to..." She trailed as she watched Merlin stare at a tall door four times his size. Morgana slowly walked next to the boy and stared up at the door as well. "What is this?"

Merlin gulped loud enough for Morgana to hear. "My prison." He whispered. He then exhaled the deepest breath he ever did take. "After all these years. I'm finally going to be free."

Morgana watched as the boy held out his hand and a key glowed as the boy used his powers to make the key float towards the key hole. The light from the glowing key lit the dark hallway, showing Morgana's wide eyes and Merlin's smile. The key entered the hole then turned on its own.

Merlin didn't even touch the door when he brought his hand out and pushed as if there was a force in front of him, making the door click open loudly.

The door swung open and Morgana eyed the very neat chambers. Only one huge bed in the center with red sheets and gold trimmings glowed with dozens of candle lights lined at the left and right of the bed.

Morgana frowned and slowly walked up to Merlin who was standing in front of the bed with a small smile as he looked down at his own body in awe. Morgana stared down at the body and brought her hand to her mouth trying to cover her gasp. The boy was so pale in his sleep and there was a small hole where is heart should have been.

Merlin licked his lips then smiled sadly and looked towards the young woman.

"What is it?" Morgana asked low.

Merlin tried to blink away the tears and looked back down at his body. "I should have realized."

Morgana blinked sadly. "What is it?" She whispered.

"He gave me my body." Merlin shook his head. "He didn't give me my heart."

Morgana eyed the body laying down for a moment. "You can't get inside without your heart." She figured. She watched as the trapped ghost-like boy fell to his knees and sobbed loudly.

Review Please :)


End file.
